


Growing Together

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [73]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal growing up together and falling in love
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HanniGram One-Shots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Growing Together

(Will is 6 and Hanni is 7 at the beginning )

"Will, Mrs. Lecter wants to know if you want to go to the fair with them," Will's mom yelled up the stairs. Will ran down the stairs as fast as his chubby, 6-year-old legs could carry him, "I would love to!"

"Okay, get your shoes on," Will's mom handed him his slip-on shoes. Will quickly shimmied his feet into his shoes and ran out the door. Hannibal tackled him as he came out the door, "Good morning Will."

"Hey Hanni, " Will groaned as Hannibal sat on him. Mischa laughed at the two boys, "Come on you two! Hop in and I'll buckle you guys in."

"Hi, Mischa!" Will yelled as Hannibal pulled him off the ground. Mischa waved. Mr. Lecter got out to help the pair dust off and climb in the minivan.

-+-+-

10 years later,

The fair was back will put on his favorite flannel over a white tee shirt and some soft baggy jeans. He slung his bag over his shoulder, "Bye Ma! Bye Pops! I'll be back Sunday evening!"

"Be safe!" His mom yelled.

"Wear protection!" His Dad yelled. Will laughed when he heard his mom gasp and say something to his dad. Will thought about the box of condoms and lube and his bag and laughed again, "Okay!"

Hannibal met him outside with his motorcycle and an extra helmet. Will stole a kiss and grabbed the other helmet, "Are they there already?"

"Halfway, climb on. You got a long ride ahead of you," Hannibal laughed. Will let out a sigh, "An hour on this death trap with you? I'll manage it."

Will tightened his backpack strap and plopped the helmet on his head and climbed on the back, "Hannibal Lecter, you crash this bike and I will kill you."

"Of course, my love," Hannibal said. Will raised one bushy eyebrow, "Don't you give me that look."


End file.
